Samuel L. Jackson
Entrance SHIELD Helicopter Samuel jumps out from a helicopter. Special Attacks Neutral B- Gun-terrogatory SLJ takes his pistol out. When he has his pistol out, SLJ can shoot by pressing B. But when you take out the gun in front of an enemy and press B again, they will be forced to sit in a chair. They cannot move while on the chair, and attack damage is 1.5x what it was before when they are on the chair. Attacking the opponent will free them from the chair. But if another opponent attacks whoever is on the chair, they will take their place on the chair. They will be safe if they use projectiles, and SLJ's taunts can be used without freeing the opponent. When they are used on a chaired opponent, the taunts will actually deal damage rather than stun (the taunts also change during this state). If somebody attacks them, they will stay on the chair for 6 seconds. Move Origin In "Pulp Fiction" there's a famous scene in which Jules Winnfield (Samuel L. Jackson's character) interrogates Brett in order to get information about Marsellus Wallace. He does that by forcing him to sit on a chair as he asks him questions while pointing at him with a gun. This move is also based around Samuel L. Jackson's use of guns and swear words in many of his movies. Side B: Jugs Problem SLJ drops a briefcase bomb on the ground. He can pick it up and toss it wherever he wants. If an opponent steps on the briefcase, the bomb will be activated. The opponent cannot move while they are over the bomb, and it will explode after a few seconds. Although they can't move, opponents can attack and be attacked, which throws them off the bomb. However, that doesn't mean that the bomb will be deactivated. The only way to deactivate the bomb without using anti-trap moves is to overweight it. There is a number next to the bomb which shows the current weight. Make it reach 10 or more and the bomb will be deactivated. Your taunts are also replaced with dropping a water jug. Each is worth one, so drop as many as you can. Move Origin This move is based on one of Simon's riddles that John McClane and Zeus Carver (Samuel L. Jackson's character) must solve in "Die Hard with a Vengeance". It consists of a bomb disguised as a briefcase that they have to deactivate by placing a water jug with a certain weight on top of it, unlike in Lawl where you just need to overweight it. Up B: Sharks on a Submarine A shark appears offscreen, grabbing SLJ and dragging him upwards. You can dodge the shark so it can attack others, or jump over the shark (which has similar purposes to dodging it). In mid-air, the jump provides you with a third jump.You can also shoot the shark with your Neutral B. The dead shark can be moved by attacking it. Move Origin In the film "Deep Blue Sea", there's a scene where Russell Franklin (Samuel L. Jackson's character) gets biten by a shark and gets carried away by it before other shark rips his body in half. The name is a reference to "Snakes on a Plane", one of SLJ's most infamous movies. Down B: The Magic Word SLJ will sit in front of his computer. You can get up from it by pressing B again, and taunt while sitting down to stun opponents. If you hit SLJ on the back or on the head, the attack will be cancelled. But if you hit him on the front, Smol Dennis Nedry will deny the attack. Not only that, but the type of attack you used will be denied for 7 seconds. You can deny an opponents' tilt attacks (including dash attacks and jab combos), all Smash attacks, all Aerial attacks, all throws and pummels (grabs are safe), and all Special Attacks. Apart from waiting, you can also get rid of this denial by saying "The Magic Word". One of your taunts will be replaced by the character saying "Please", which will stop the limitation imposed by Smol Dennis Nedry earlier. You can also get denied only one type of attack, which means that if you get denied again, the limitation before will be replaced by the new one. Hit Jackson while he's at the computer, and you'll regain your attack. Move Origin In "Jurassic Park" there's a scene in which John Raymond Arnold (Samuel L. Jackson's character) is trying to access the Main Security Grid via a computer, but he is denied of the access because "he didn't say the magic word" (please). After this, an animated version of Dennis Nedry waving his finger appears on the computer screen as he says "Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the Magic Word! Final Smash: Snakes on a Plane SLJ will first yell "Enough is enough! I've had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!". As he rants, a lot of snakes will fall down on different parts of the stage, dealing damage upon touch and disappearing if they fall on the ground. After the rant is over, Samuel will yell "Everybody strap in! I'm about to open some fucking windows". Then, two plane windows will appear next to Jackson and he'll open them by shooting them with his gun, which will absorb opponents towards the windows. If anyone touches the windows, they will get pulled off the stage, causing a OHKO. After a while, the windows disappear. Move Origin This move comes from the climax of "Snakes on a Plane", in which Neville Flynn (Samuel L. Jackson's character) breaks the windows of the plane so that the snakes get sucked by them and fly off the plane. Before this happens, Flynn rants about he has had enough of those snakes, which ended up becoming the most famous scene from the movie and one of Samuel L. Jackson's most referenced quotes. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Shit!" * KO Sound 2: "Motherfucker!" * Star KO Sound: *screams* * Screen KO Sound: "Dammit!" Taunts Samuel L. Jackson's Taunts have a short stunning effect if you are next to him * Up Taunt: "English, motherfucker! Do you speak it!?" * Side Taunt: "Say what again!" * Down Taunt: "I dare you! I double dare you, motherfucker!" Special Taunts Depending on certain situations, Samuel L. Jackson can have different taunts apart from these 3. * "I've had it with these motherfucking snakes!" (while being attacked by snakes) * "Where's my supersuit!?" (while interrogating with Neutral B) * "Come on!" (while sitting on the computer) Victory Poses * Option 1: "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger" * Option 2: "All praises to the PlayStation! Yeah!" * Option 3: "Yes, they deserve to die! I hope they burn in hell!" * Losing Pose: *just his chopped down arm* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- Samuel stabs with a knife. * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Samuel, as Mace Windu, swings his purple lightsaber forwards. * Up smash- Samuel takes out a shotgun and shoots upwards. * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- Samuel shocks backwards with his Stun Gun. * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- Grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel- Stabs the grabbed opponent with a knife. * Forward throw- As Mace Windu, grabs the opponent with the force before pushing them forwards. * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Slowly waves his arm downwards, causing the opponent to flop into the ground. Extras Animal Motherfucking Snake - you can only slither across the motherfucking stage with damage dealt just by getting motherfucking touched Art "Hentai, Too" - A cropped questionable fanart of Hex Maniac, referencing SLJ's infamous "and hentai too" response. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Youtube Poop Category:Snakes on a Plane Category:The Competitive Era Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Human Category:Real People Category:American Category:70's Category:Neutral Category:Actors Category:Defensive Category:Grappler Category:Zoner Category:Bait-and-Punish